


What If We Don't Get Tomorrow

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: On the eve of the Cuban Missile Crisis Delia reflects





	

Delia knew that Patsy had missed her when she'd been in Wales after her accident but she didn't truly understand. Even with the confusion over missing letters she was sure she'd see Patsy at least one more time when she confronted her, if only to say goodbye. When Pats had to leave to care for her father Delia tried (and failed) to put on a brave face but she knew it wasn't forever and letters would have to sustain them both in the interim.   
The Cuban missile crisis brought Delia the complete understanding of what Patsy had been through. As she sat looking at the redhead’s photograph she didn't know if she'd ever see her again and the utter despair that gripped her heart was crippling. She vowed if the crisis was resolved successfully and the love of her life was returned to her safely, she would do everything in her power to ensure they weren't separated again.   
Patsy deserved to know how much she was loved and what a vital part of Delia’s life she was. Pats had come so far in her ability to express her feelings and she wanted to give her every opportunity to continue. Delia also hoped to have a pleasant surprise waiting for her on her return. With Valerie now sharing with Trixie and Barbara soon to be married it shouldn't be too difficult to arrange for them to share a room especially if Phyllis cooperated.   
It was strange to think that her future depended on the Americans and Russians and she wanted nothing more than to be held securely in Patsy’s arms but for now she'd wait and see what happened in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my lunch break so apologies for any mistakes


End file.
